snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Glenn Reyes
Glenn is a half-blood witch who goes Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her mother is an English muggle and her father is a pure-blood wizard from New Zealand, she has one older sibling; an older brother. She is currently in her second year of education at Hogwarts. Personality Glenn is a sweet, cheeky little child. She is incredibly loyal and would never stand for someone saying something nasty about someone she cares about. She smiles easily and loves to chat aimlessly to her friends. She loves reading books my the fireplace in the Common Room until the early hours of morning, she knows a lot about muggle history an skills, her mother insisting she knew just as much about muggles as she did witches and wizards. However, her love of books is not the same with homework, she leaves it until last minute but usually finishes it up pretty well when she's done. The badger despises high heels and piles of make-up though she does enjoy looking pretty. She is polite though don't ask her to sit up straight and not lean on the table because that is not going to happen unless the threat of not doing so would be losing points for her house. Glenn knows absolutely nothing when it comes to boys, she has never had a boyfriend, and is completely confused when she tries to think from inside their head. She's quite childish and innocent, but she can be very very brave when she wants to be. Appearance Glenn has large blue eyes and curly blonde hair. Her hair is usually very messy and is occasionally seen strewn with twigs from tending to plants in Herbology. She uses Butterbeer scented shampoo and conditioner so her hair usually smiles faintly of the drink. Before Hogwarts G lenn had a pretty easy childhood. She lives on the edge of Sherwood Forest with her parents and older brother. Her magical abilities first came into play when she was six years old, relatively early for a witch. When her mother's cat had scratched the small child, she had turned it bright pink. Also, when she, as a child, had taken her father's wand and used it to enlarge a flower to the size of a car. She received her Hogwarts Acceptance letter in early July. The small blonde was so excited that she practically dragged her father off to Diagon Alley. First Year Glenn's first year was rather dull. She spent half her tie reading books in the library, she was incredibly shy and didn't hang out with many people. She met Zhenya on the Hogwarts Express, they didn't talk much after that until her second year. Second Year Is not over yet! I'll edit when it is done. Family -Thomas Thomas is Glenn's older brother. Growing up, Glenn idolised Thomas. Thomas is also a Hufflepuff and left Hogwarts at the end of Glenn's first-year at Hogwarts. When she had nightmares she would stand outside the boys dormitories until a student came out and they would notify Thomas who would stay up with Glenn in the common room. Distracting her until she forgot all about her nightmare. He was the best the best brother she could ever have asked for. - Elena Elena is Glenn's mother. She's a muggle and doesn't like having much to do with the magical world. Elena has an old cat called Tibby. - Jack Jack is Glenn's father, he's an international wizard from New Zealand and he works at the ministry He takes his children to most magical events including the Quidditch World Cup when Glenn was eight. They supported the Moutohora Macaws, the national New Zealand team. -Tibby the Cat Tibby is an old cat that favours Glenn's older brother and seems to hate Glenn herself. He spends his time lounging on the couch or hunting down creatures in the forest. Tibby likes to terrorise Glenn's kitten, Amata. -Amata the Kitten Amata is a small, pure white kitten that Glenn bought from Diagon Alley when she was eleven. The little kitten took Glenn's interest when she was sleeping through all of the noise in the pet store. Glenn named her kitten after the beautiful lady in the famous tale, The Fountain of Fair Fortune. Friends/Relationships -Sophie Campbell Sophie is her little first year friend. They met at the Start of Term feast and share an interest in Quidditch and teasing Head Boys as well. She is probably the person Glenn is closest to at Hogwarts, her best friend even. Throughout the term, they would hang out together, chatting or attempting to finish their homework. -Angelina Helena Andrews Glenn talked to this Slytherin after Muggle Studies and enjoyed her company. They met up again at the library study tables and worked together on their homework, shortly being joined by Nate and Sophie. -Ella Bishop Ella usually hangs out with Sophie, that's how Glenn met her. They chat often and have a lot of fun hanging out. -Treyen-Mr-Head-Boy Glenn and Sophie managed to annoy this Head Boy at the start of term feast. Despite what it might seem when Glenn is calling him by the nickname he despises and being quite cheeky, she looks up to this Head Boy as a role model. -Firestarter Nate -Glenn also talked to this Ravenclaw after Muggle Studies when Glenn was grumpy annoyed at her make-up. He joined Angelina and Glenn in the library when they were doing their homework, they were later joined by Sophie as well. - Arianna Rai Arianna was her first real friend she made at Hogwarts. They bumped into each other in the Third Hand Book Emporium, literally, Glenn and Arianna had slammed head first into each other while buying their books for Hogwarts. -The Four Amigos While Glenn is not part of this group, she did chat with them for quite a while at the Hufflepuff House Table. She gets along with them and considers when friends. Behind the Character *The name "Glenn" is often consided masculine. The creator chose this name to show her growing up close to her brother. It also means valley, a landform, to show Glenn's connection with the land. *The creator considers Glenn to be a little like herself. *The original model of Glenn, was Saorise Ronan, until the creator decided that Taylor Swift was more suitable. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class of 2083 Category:Hufflepuff